no moon at night, no sun at day
by RachyIsMe
Summary: Artemis gets kicked off Olympus and Apollo is there to comfort her. rated k. brother/sister fluff. oneshot IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Right guys this is my first ever story, (well technically one-shot) i don't own the percy jackson series or anything like that. Rick Riordon is a genious and i'm not as good as him. Review and tell me what you think! if you guys like it i will carry it on. i was thinking maybe there could be a war or something like that and Percy, Annabeth and the gang have to sort it out.**

No sun at day, No moon at night

By Rachel Maya.

Chiron's pov

I was walking towards the big house when I spotted a young women in her late teens by Thalia's pine. I walked over to her and soon recognised her to be lady Artemis.

"Lady Artemis," I bowed to her and noticed she had been crying. "Is everything okay my lady?"

"No not really Chiron, and I came to ask for a favour," she said and I still heard a few sobs escape her mouth.

"Of course lady Artemis what is it?"

"I need to stay here for a while?" she said but it sounded like a question.

"Yes Artemis of course you can but may I ask why?"

Then she ran off crying. I was deeply worried because if something had happened on Olympus that could cause another war.

I decided to call Olympus (IMing was getting old now).

"Hello this is Olympus, Poseidon speaking."

"Hello, this is Chiron from camp half-blood I was just wondering if any of you knew anything about Artemis?"

"Actually I haven't seen her tonight, why?"

"She came to camp and asked to stay for a while. She was crying her eyes out," I told the sea god.

"Well her and Aphrodite had a row earlier over a throne or something but that's it really," then he stopped talking for a minute and it sounded like he was telling another god something. "hang on, Apollo wants to speak to you." then he passed the phone to the sun god.

"Chiron do you know where Artemis is?"

"Yes," I replied. "she's at camp half-blood."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." then Apollo hang up the phone.

I started trotting towards a large group of campers who were huddled around something or someone. I heard a few 'oh gods, what's wrong with her' and 'why's she so upset'.

I pushed through the crowd and saw the goddess of the hunt curled up crying on the floor. I gasped. This matter must be very serious.

"Artemis," I said trying to get her to sit up. But I couldn't get her to budge. She just clung on the grass harder every time I tried and then she started screaming. "My lady please, what troubles you?" I didn't get a reply just another scream. All of a sudden a large beam of sun hit the ground and all the nearby campers and I turned to avoid the light. As it died down Apollo appeared and walked over to me.

"Chiron where is my sister?" he asked with a worried expression on his face. I didn't know what to tell him so I pointed to the goddess curled up on the grass. He gasped and ran to her side and tried to sit her up as I did. But failed.

"Leave me alone!" Artemis croaked.

"Artemis, please I need to help you." Apollo begged to her.

Then Artemis jumped into a sitting position and threw her arms around Apollo welcoming him into a large hug. I figured she thought it was me trying to get her up again.

"Apollo," she said his name as if it was to comfort herself.

"Yes, Artemis?" he replied still not breaking out of their hug.

"I don't want to be alone." she said it as a matter of fact.

"You'll never be alone my sister, you will always have me," he told her whilst wiping a tear of her pale face.

"I accidentally sat on Aphrodite's throne and she told Zeus to kick me off Olympus, she probably made it sound ten times worse than it was and said something like I threatened her but Zeus did." Artemis told her brother, "And now I am not allowed back on. I don't know what to do brother? There will many moonless nights now." then she stopped for a while and sobbed into her twin's shirt. "and I don't want to be alone."

"There will be no moon at night now," Then Apollo paused. "And no sun at day." he finished.

"No Apollo you will got give this up for me," Artemis scolded him.

"My sister, I would die for you. You wont ever be alone, I will always be here for you" then he pulled lady Artemis into a massive hug.

I knew this would be very bad for Olympus. Not having Artemis' moonlight is extremely bad but having no sun is ten times worse.


	2. REWRITTEN

22/9/12

Hello guys,

I wrote this story when I was around 10 or 11 so I really apologize for how badly written it is. Also I wrote this before I read Titan's Curse so... yes they are really Out of character.

BUT I like the plot to this story so I'm going to rewrite it, making them a bit less OOC and hopefully it all flows a bit better as even I'm admitting that my writing kinda sucked in that fic.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story :)

Rewrite: fanfiction s/8546205/1/No-Moon-at-Night-No-Sun-at-Day-rewrite


End file.
